In the Arms of the Angles
by The Rainbow Princess
Summary: It's been 1 year since the event that will forever scar the boys of Dalton especially 4 boys inparticular each for a different reason. It has been one year since Sebastian Smythe killed himself in the very school dorms. They all didn't particularly like Sebastian but they didn't know that their hate would cause this. Hunter/Sebastian Nick/Jeff Sorry for the sad story but here it is
1. The Assembly

**The asembally room was decorated in dark décor with pictures of the fallen boy scattered around but in very few was he smiling and even if he was I was one of those smiles that never reacted the beholders eyes. The students faces were all mixes of sadness, pain, hurt, and even guilt for those who caused the boy to spiral down. Dean Ramsey walked slowly to the center of the stage an take the mi in her hand. "Good morning students today we are here to honor the memory of Sebastian Smythe," It had been exactly 1 year since Sebastian had taken his own life in the Dalton dorm rooms by taking a handful of pain killers. It had been 11 months, 28 days, 12 hours and 38 minutes since they had found his videos to say goodbye to everyone and a video about why he did it between his desk and the wall. This was the first time anyone had seen the videos. Everyone wanted to comply to the boy's final wish. "First we have requested the warblers to preform a set list in memory of Sebastian and his time as a leader of the group." Dean Ramsey said before walking of the stage and being replaced with the Warblers all standing in perfect formation and most with tears in their eyes. A soft melody filled the air and Hunter Clarington stepped to the front of the group looking the worst out of them all with red puffy eyes and looking extremely pale. **

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today**_

_**Ooh ooh**_

**Hunters voice was weak and hollow but held so much emotion at the same time as the other Warblers joined in, their voices blending perfectly to honor Sebastian. **

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_**I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_**Forgive all your mistakes.**_

**This time Nick and Jeff took over, holding onto each other like the other was their life line. **

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To hear your voice again.**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

**Blaine joined Nick, Jeff and Hunter at the front takeing the next verse while tears poured from his eyes. **

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa**_

**The others joined in for the chorus again. **

_**Would you tell me I was wrong?**_

_**Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me?**_

_**Are you proud of who I am?**_

**Hunter took the rest of the song his voice breaking a few times. **

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_**To have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away**_

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time**_

_**I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you. **_

**There was barely a pause before the second song started this time though all the Warblers bowed their heads in respect except the four leads. **

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_**for that second chance**_

_**for a break that would make it okay**_

_**there's always some reason**_

_**to feel not good enough**_

_**and it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction**_

_**oh beautiful release**_

_**memories seep from my veins**_

_**let me be empty**_

_**and weightless and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace tonight**_

**Blaine started the song but paused slightly when his eyes catching a slight movement towards the back of the room but chose to believe it was just his mind playing tricks on him form the grief. **

_**in the arms of the angel**_

_**fly away from here**_

_**from this dark cold hotel room**_

_**and the endlessness that you fear**_

_**you are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**of your silent reverie**_

_**you're in the arms of the angel**_

_**may you find some comfort here**_

**Jeff sang absent minded as he stared dumbstruck at the back of the room. **

_**so tired of the straight line**_

_**and everywhere you turn**_

_**there's vultures and thieves at your back**_

_**and the storm keeps on twisting**_

_**you keep on building the lies**_

_**that you make up for all that you lack**_

_**it don't make no difference**_

_**escaping one last time**_

_**it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh**_

_**this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_

**Nick sang his eyes never leaving the boy in the back who was looking back at them.**

_**in the arms of the angel **_

_**fly away from here**_

_**from this dark cold hotel room**_

_**and the endlessness that you fear**_

_**you are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**of your silent reverie**_

_**you're in the arms of the angel**_

_**may you find some comfort here**_

_**you're in the arms of the angel**_

_**may you find some comfort here**_

**Hunter almost gasped when he saw the face of his lost best friend, crush, and love of his life in the back of the room smiling a sad smile at him. They all looked at each other completely ignoring the standing ovation they got as they searched one another's faces looking for conformation that they all had seen him but when they turned back Sebastian was nowhere to be found. **

* * *

**AU: So I wrote this at first with the intention of it being a one-shothut decided I wanted to make another chapter maybe. The song I used are: (In order)**

**-Hurt by Christina Aguilar **

**-In the Arms of the Angles by Sarah Mclachlan**

**If you liked it please R&R you don't have to but I would love if you did. Also I have started writing a new fic called 'A Girl At Dalton' (I can't think of a better title if you can just tell me.) and am already working on chapter 5 so be on the lookout for that. I also intend to update 'Dalton Academy Warblerland' soon I have started writing the 4th chapter and I am finishing it up so that'all I have for now. BYEEEEEEEE! 36 -Kaitlyn**


	2. Blaine

AN: Oh my god guys! I didn't expect this story to get such a good reaction! A special thank you goes to:

Gleek-AcheleForever ~ IShipEveryoneandEverything ~ fireyhell ~ poetically-damaged ~ xNinaBunnyx

For being the first ones to follow my story lets just hope this reaction keeps going! 

*Blaine, I have a lot to tell you and to apologize for. I guess I should start from the beginning... I am so sorry that I tried to pull you and Kurt apart. I am sorry I threw that slushie at you it was meant for Kurt but that doesn't make it right because Kurt didn't deserve that either.' Sebastian wipes away the tears on his cheeks. 'I wish I could take it all back but now it's too late... I hurt you a lot Blaine and for that I'm sorry but I'm afraid this is goodbye...' The image cuts and Blaine looks down at his hands as the tears fall onto his Dalton slacks.*

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes angrily. Why did Sebastian have to do this? Why didn't he get help before it was too late? Why did he let it get that far? Sebastian could have been saved! He could still be here if only someone had noticed him slipping! _Why didn't I notice? _Blaine was tired of crying. He had cried so much and he is mad at Sebastian for putting them all through his death but then right when they all start to move on he has to have those videos shown and start everything over again, all of their grieving, their pain, their depression, everything they had been getting over. Blaine, giving up on not crying buried his head in his pillow and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sebastian... I should have noticed..." Just then he felt a cold hand be placed on his shoulder and he jerked away from the touch. "How could you have noticed?" A familiar voice spoke, as soft as a feather on the wings of an angel and as refreshing as a breeze off the sea. Blaine looked up quickly and stared at the boy sitting next to him. "Sebastian?" He asked in a hushed whisper afraid that if he spoke he would make whatever was happening stop and then Sebastian would be gone. Sebastian nodded. "Hey hobbit." Sebastian smirked his signature smirk and then laughed. There was something about Sebastian's voice that bugged Blaine, the boy's voice sounded so sick and weak but at the same time it still sounded better and more whole then it had the last time Blaine had seen him. "Why did you have to leave Sebastian? Why didn't you just stay with us? Why didn't you get help before it got to that point?"the shorter boy looked at Sebastian like a confused child looks at their mother but in his eyes you could see how much sorrow and heartbreak each moment caused him while he was with fallen warbler. "I just couldn't do it anymore... I couldn't get help... I didn't want another name added to the list of names I was already a slut and I already ruined relationships... I didn't want everyone to add depressed and suicidal to that... Besides it's better this way... No one has to deal with me anymore..." Sebastian smiles sadly and looks away from Blaine. "Don't you dare say that Sebastian." Blaine said sternly. "You weren't something that people had to put up with or deal with, you were a human being and you deserved to be treated that way." Blaine reaches for Sebastian's hand and holds the cold form in his hand. "You don't feel like anything... It's just a cold mist almost except I can feel it like a normal hand..." Sebastian leans on Blaine's shoulder. "I can't stay much longer..." He looks away. Blaine looked at Sebastian sadly. "I know you can't. I'll miss you... Even though we didn't get along very well for a while you were still my friend in the end and you left too soon." Sebastian sighed and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry Blaine it means a lot that you still would have considered us friends. Don't forget me okay?" Sebastian asked looking at Blaine with saddened but hopeful eyes. "I could never forget you." Blaine promised and Sebastian smiled. Sebastian hugged Blaine tightly before vanishing leaving a hurt Blaine Anderson in his wake.


End file.
